


The Limit of Patience

by DalmaArlissthayr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost no plot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dragon!Hank, Hank Big™, Human!Connor, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, indiscriminate use of the words pussy and tits, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: In which Connor only wants to have a good dick in him, but Hank isn't very cooperative about it.***Now edited because a very good fellow took the time to betaed this***





	The Limit of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolmon/gifts).



> ... Also known as The Time Connor got sick of waiting for Hank to fuck him and took the matter in his hands. I hope you like this little late Valentine's gift, rembember leave kudos and comments to make me know what you think about this. Enjoy it!
> 
> *** Thanks to absolmon for the beta! The help was greatly appreciated, and I tried to take all the advice as best as possible :)

They had known each other for quite a long time, almost since the moment Connor decided to flew from the nest. No that they had a lot of options, since they both lived in the same town and where chased by the same people. Even back when they didn’t get along that well Connor was sure that he wanted to stay with Hank if only for the safety and comfort that the man gave him with his presence.

 

 

Truth is when he first met Hank he fell in love in the moment, because the man was like nothing he had seen before: he was so strong, big, and caring with the weak, and worked as a protector for goods and sweets. He was also four meters tall and covered in scales, because he was a dragon. Hank had only recently been able to interact with him in his human form after they finally been able to fully trust in one another.

 

 

That didn’t stop Connor, though, contrary of one could believe the fact that the man was clearly not human only served to make him start cream his pants every time he had the opportunity of think about it.

 

 

His pussy got so hot when he imagined the feeling of those shining scales against his skin, and the deep-void sensation was something he definitely didn’t missed time later. The first time Hank picked him up from the floor the boy dreamed about rubbing his tits all over the cool surface of the dragon’s paw, as he stroked his clit until the climax.

 

 

Connor woke up that night with his thighs wet and his heart beating so fast that he thought it was going to went out of his chest. He also had to made a lot more of noise than the thought, because when he went down to have breakfast the innkeeper looked at him like he was some kind of dirty whore of the red zone of the market.

 

 

The dragon showed his human form to him about two months after that, and if he was in love with him before, now he definitely wanted to fuck him. Fuck him with all he had, until neither of them could walk straight, until he was so full of seed that his belly was rounded with it.

 

 

Connor sure thought about that a lot, more than was healthy, but who cared? Not much later they both ran way because a local tried to kill Hank while he was resting like a human and it triggered more problems than any of them were willing to cope with. They didn’t stop traveling since then and that gave the boy a lot of time to think about how wonderful his companion was.

 

 

Hank’s human form made him look like a man in his middle forty or early fifty, he had a rounded belly and was covered both with scales and a soft cape of silver fur that always amazed the boy. He had claws, blue eyes, and a deep, delicious voice that lulled Connor best than any song. Hank had, also, the biggest pair of balls that the boy had ever seen before, all pink and covered in a bright cape of silver peach-hairs.

 

 

When he first noticed that Hank’s cock was retractable, Connor’s face turned a scandalized red. He had only seen it completely out of the sack once, when the dragon took time to pleasure himself when he thought the brunette was asleep. Connor luckily had seen it all, and only a few traces of good sense stopped him of touch his pussy in that exact moment.

 

 

(Connor thanked the Gods and Goddesses that Hank chose to be in his dragon form most of the time, because being perpetually horny was hard enough without having the temptation besides him all the day).

 

 

He had thought in that moment that talking to the man instead of jumping his bones would be better, that telling his feelings to his partner would be best. He was wrong, Hank not only didn’t believe that Connor was in love with him, he began to treat him with condescension, like he was just a confused kid that didn’t knew better.

 

 

That morning for example Connor had tried to give the man a kiss, and the next thing he knew was that he was being send to find wood. And it pissed him off because he loved the man with all his heart and he really, _really,_ needed a good dick in his pussy, because he felt like he was about to explode.

 

 

So that night, when they had a good place to pass the night, a bonfire on, and all things out to make dinner, when the human knew with absolutely certainty that the older one couldn’t escape from him, he put his hands in his hips and got up in front of the dragon.

 

 

“We need to talk”. Declared Connor winning a frown from the other one. That made him press his lips in a thin line, but didn’t stop the words he was about to say “This bullshit has lasted enough, you can’t continue pretending that I’m not in love with you”.

 

 

Hank snorted, looking unimpressed “Not gonna talk about that kid”.

 

 

_Motherfucker_ “I’m being serious, Hank”. Insisted the boy between his teeth “This is ridiculous, every single person that we had ever talked with accept the fact that I love you, why in the hell you can’t do the same?”.

 

 

“First of all”. Growled the dragon looking at him right in the eyes. And _boy,_ he was getting seriously angry “You don’t talk to me in like that, you never get to talk to me like that, or I swear to God that I’m going to beat the shit out of you”

 

 

Ok, that shouldn’t be as hot as it sounded. Connor gulped, but not for fear, as the older one thought.

 

 

“You’re a fucking kid, Connor. You barely have twenty-three, that’s way too young for me, so even in the remote case that you know what you want I’m still not doing anything to you”.

 

 

They were so close to the bonfire that the skin of the boy was now covered by a thick cape of sweat; he licked his lips, the thought of breaking the connection between their eyes never passing through his head.

 

 

Hank could be angry, but he was clearly getting in the mood, the brunette knew that because the man loved the conflicts, loved being confronted, and he wasn’t subtle enough to not let that fact at the sight. The movement of his tongue caught the attention of his partner, and that was his sign to talk.

 

 

“You think you got all figured out, don’t you?”. Mumbled Connor, and then he begun to undo his pants.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”.

 

 

“What do you think I’m doing, _Henry_?”.

 

 

He got his pants off in a move, thanking all the Gods and Goddesses of the world for not tripping with the fabric like he always did, then removed the straps of this shirt, bowing an eyebrow when the dragon hissed at him.

 

 

“Connor, put you damn clothes back!”.

 

 

“No”. Replied Connor almost as angry “I’m not going to do that, because if I have to deal with seeing you in your glory all the time then you can also get a taste of it”

 

 

The boy removed his shirt, the last piece of clothes that were left in his body, and then remained naked in the middle of their clear. He saw the way in which Hank gulped the moment he had a good view of his breasts, and it bring some hope to his cause, regardless the little tap of shame that went through his head; he knew, of course, that the man wanted him, but see it was a good fuel to his ego.

 

 

Even with the chill air against his wet skin, his pussy was hot and his legs were trembling, a bit of cream was already dripping out of him: the sole idea of being finally with his beloved dragon was shaking his mind without mercy.

 

 

“Do you like what you see?” he asked to the man caressing his breasts in a lovely way. A sudden shiver of excitement hit his body, and the boy played with his nipples (already hard and sensitive) wanting to feel more “I wanted to show you how much I like you since the first day, how good you make me feel” Hank was getting closer as he talked, and Connor licked his lips, looking at him just in the eyes “The first time you hold me against your chest I thought I was gonna cum in my trousers, you were so strong, and your body fitted so good with mine…”

 

 

A finger stroked in a careful motion the line of his labia mayor and the boy sigh, opening his legs to the dragon. Hank was flustered like never before, his nose in a bright red that made Connor remember the drunks of the town they used to live. He caressed his clit with his thumb almost like he wanted to see what would happen and the result was quite satisfactory. The brunette moaned quietly and more of that clear juice came out of his entrance.

 

 

Connor appressed his hand between his legs, and pinched his nipples almost like he wanted to milk them. That made the older one look at them, and he had his mouth over one of that pink buds before he could think in his actions. Connor gasped and pushed the face of his lover against his breast, holding him by the hair.

 

 

Hank groaned and sucked the small tit with hungry, loving the way the soft nipple felt against his mouth; the boy loved it too, if the way he was rubbing his crotch against his hand was telling him something. However, no matter how good it felt, he needed no be sure to know what exactly the boy was asking for.

 

 

“Do you really…?”.

 

 

“Yes!”.

 

 

Hank pressed the hot entrance between the boy’s legs as he bit softly the tit against this face “All the way?”.

 

 

Connor gulped, before nod “Yes, want you inside me”.

 

 

The dragon felt he tip of his cock peeking from his sack and growled. Soon they were landing in the nest they used to sleep, but the Connor didn’t have time to think about it because Hank was kissing him, and (apparently) the excitement was making him lost control of his human features because his tongue was long and rouge against his, filling his mouth like any other before. That only made Connor whine, but the best came when he got between his legs and began to thrust, caressing their bodies in a slow that that let the boy feel with all detail the warm skin of the Hank’s balls against his buttocks.

 

 

“I want you, want you so much”. Babbled the older one while cupping Connor’s in his hands, almost covering them completely. His beautiful, young, and yet so wise human, all full of grace and willing to give himself to him. His mouth was watering since the first piece of cloth came off, and his chest was aching for the longing.

 

 

Apparently Connor understood that feeling very well, because he caressed his face the next time they had to break their lips apart, looking at him right in the eyes like it was the happiest moment in his life “Almost as much as I want you, I hope”.

 

 

The dragon laughed, and they touch their noses in a loving matter before return to their previous activities. Hank got down by the human’s throat, kissing and licking his way through the porcelain body below his; Connor shivered when he took out his tongue and delineated the contour of his neck and his clavicles with it. That appeared to be a good sign, so he continued until he was low enough to roll it up around one of the boy’s tits and suck.

 

 

“You really want to eat me, right?”. Asked Connor, both amused and turned on in equal parts as he mentally patted his back for being able to make one of his fantasies with the man come true.

 

 

“First thing I thought when I saw you passing through the clear”. Replied Hank leaving a bright path of spit in his skin as he went lower, and lower, and…

 

 

“Oh, _fuck_ …”. Gasped Connor in surprise, throwing back his head as Hank took a good taste of his pussy before penetrate him with that long, hot tongue. The rough appendix felt glorious inside his pussy, and the barbs around it touch very special point in a way that made him see stars behind his eyelids.

 

 

Soon the dragon was playing with him, adjusting the angle and speed every once in a while, rubbing his clit to keep it warm and sensitive as he thrusted awkwardly against his face. Connor smiled and pressed his thigs around his partner’s head, pinching his nipples to keep them warm.

 

 

Hank’s cock was now completely out of its sack and was hanging from his crotch like swaying mast, already dripping a few threads of seed in the floor. He couldn’t see him from where he was, but the salty smell was reaching his nose and it was making him drool like starved. The heat in his pussy was almost too much, enough to made him know he was about to cum. His first orgasm with Hank; only one of a lot more if he was lucky.

 

 

His dragon was eager, lovingly encouraged him to his climax even when Connor hadn’t give him a single touch yet. His tongue came out of his entrance _fast_ , and the hard form of its barbs pulling out of him made the boy moan; moan that gradually became a set of broken gasps as the human cum in his lover’s mouth, letting out a couple of squirts that wetted Hank’s face before he could open his mouth to take them.

 

 

The older one laughed at the occurrence, more so when his lover get all flustered and ashamed of it. He licked his lips, enjoying the opportunity of taste the sweetness of the boy’s juices.

 

 

“There’s something wrong with you”. Babbled Connor while passed a hand for his face “That have to be nasty”.

 

 

“It’s very good”. Said the dragon in a kind of dizzy way, like he was getting drunk. The brunette laughed, a bit shy as he bended over to being able to kiss the other. Hank groan sounded more like a purr that anything, and if that wasn’t cute Connor didn’t know what was.

 

 

He was also trembling, and Connor imagined that being him the one that had to wait that much for relieve he would be, too. So he pushed the older one (and Hank actually let him even when he could simply put him aside) and get above him slow.

 

 

Hank was looking at him with such a deep, incredible awe that made his heart beat twice the fast that normal, and for some reason that was good. Between that and the warm of the dragon’s body, Connor felt in more confident than ever.

 

 

Hank’s cock was a masterpiece: long, thick, and uncut, it had some soft barbs in the base, more rounded that the ones in his tongue. So heavy that was lying in the dragon’s belly without shame, dripping precum like broken faucet.

 

 

“You’re so beautiful”. Said Connor, feeling the flesh under him with devotion, from the soft chest to the round belly until he could round that cock with his hands “So big and hot, and all for me”.

 

 

That last was more a surprised exhalation than normal words, and the beast raised one of his hands to caress softly Connor’s face “All for you, now what are you going to do about it?”.

 

 

The eyes of the younger one acquired a devious light, and the dragons let go a trembling sigh when he bended over him and positioned his pussy above his junk, pushing himself against the tip of its reddish head.

 

 

“I want you to fill me up so bad”. Moaned Connor, licking one of the pink nipples at his reach as he got down “Want you to cum in me until your smell is blended with mine, until every being in this kingdom and far away know that we are together”.

 

 

All the things that he could have say after that were chopped by a loud moan, product of the feeling of Hank’s cock filing his body until the end. He had never felt nothing remotely similar, and was so happy to be able to experiment it with Hank.

“Oh, God…”. Groaned the dragon, grabbing his chest as he got low.

 

 

Connor whined with a smile adorning his lips, and then shook his hips, impaling himself. His nipples felt hot and swollen, and every touch of that rough hands hit in his clit like a stampede. The human put a hand in his belly without think, and the vague idea of feeling the dragon in his stomach pass through his mind like a flash, before a hard thrust against him got all rational thought out of his head.

 

 

“Yes, yes! Dear Circe, yes!”. Screamed Connor, looking absolutely delighted, as he buried his nails in the flesh of Hank’s chest.

 

 

Then he looked down so he could see the way that monstrous dick went in and out of him. Hank (foreseeing the possibility of him getting tired) put his hands at each one of his buttocks and begun to thrust against him almost as fast as he was going down.

 

 

The barbs in the base of his lover’s dick tensed, and one specifically scraped one of his sweet points with rudeness. That was too much for the boy, and he ended cumming again, screaming until his throat got sore. He whimpered, passing a finger above his clit just for the pleasure being able to feel the aftershock with more intensity.

 

 

The feeling made his pussy tighten around the beast’s cock and Hank rolled his eyes, cumming as well, filling him with hot and sticky seed to the point of feeling like he was about to pass out. A thin thread of cum ran from his pussy as the flow continue and the barbs worked up his insides more and more. Connor gave a few bobs with his hips, gasping until the cock of the dragon slid out of his in a wet move.

 

 

They both whined when it happened, Hank for the feeling that his dick softening out of his lover sent through his spine, and Connor because once opened the hot rests of his lover’s orgasm began to run out of him like a small river, drowning the clear with the spicy smell of dragon’s seed.

 

 

Hank ran his hands by all that soft, bright for the sweat skin, breathing hard and fast. Connor smiled, no much more composed, and leaded the man’s hands to his breasts in a way of stablish dominance or something silly like that, because he could be a brat when he wanted to.

 

 

“Dear God, Connor”. Was all Hank could say, looking at the human like he was hypnotized.

 

 

“Told you I was being serious”. Said Connor as he bended over and kissed the old man, enjoying the opportunity of feel that soft flesh under his hands without the fog of the excitement.

 

 

“You were”. Sighed the other “Though I think that there were less aggressive ways of calling me out”.

 

 

“You’re kidding me, right?”. Asked the boy, bowing a brow “You were so stubborn about the issue that I couldn’t even mention it” Hank blushed at his words, but didn’t replied, so the boy counted it like a victory.

 

 

“Come on, lest clean up ourselves and actually start dinner”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to help me or simply come and talk with me, you can find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)  
> 


End file.
